


While I'm Away

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	While I'm Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

While I'm Away by Twisted Sister

While I'm Away  
Twisted Sister

* * *

"Walter, did you know that it is illegal to make authentic looking dildos in Japan?"

Skinner wondered sleepily for the upteemth time about his lover's wide range of knowledge and his penchant for sharing it at odd times.

Mulder continued, "They still make them though, but they kind of disguise them. Um, like this."

This story seemed to require some sort of visual so Skinner reluctantly opened his eyes. And woke up in disbelief at the sight of the object in Mulder's hand. Cinnamon in color with the face and paws of a fox and a large bushy looking tail.

"I thought he could keep you company when I'm gone," he smirked.

Author's Note: The fox shaped dildo is, as far as I know, a figment of my twisted little mind, though the concept of Japanese animal shaped phalluses is not.


End file.
